Radio frequency (RF) communication systems that transmit and receive RF signals must account for self interference leakage of a transmit signal into the receive channel. In general, RF communication systems provide adequate isolation to reject or limit self interference at the receiver by implementing blanking switches, limiters, filters, or a combination thereof.
The addition of such limiters, blanking switches or filters to the RF communication system causes a loss of signal power in the system through the attenuation of a portion of the receive signal. This attenuation of the signal power causes a reduction in the signal to noise ratio at the receiver input. Therefore, there is a need for a system that has improved signal to noise ratio performance.